Fate
by grasperfanboy
Summary: Even in death Izuru can't seem to escape his fate. Slight Gin/Izuru and Izuru/Momo. Rated for violence/mild gore. AU/Character deaths set after the Winter War.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N:** Page breaks are POV changes. And yes, this is an AU.

Fate

_No one can escape,_

_Fate the inevitable;_

_I am no different._

-Kira Izuru

Gin's white robes fluttered as he walked down the crowded street. It really was a shame that no one could see him. He wondered what they would have thought of him if they could. Would they have stared? Certainly.

His attention quickly focused in on a head of distinctive blond walking closely with a much shorter one of brown. His grin took on a sharper edge as his Izuru smiled and blushed as Momo chatted on.

No; Not Izuru.

Not Momo either, for that matter.

Izuru was someone else now.

He had been told Izuru's new name, but hadn't paid attention. Really, what did it matter anyway?

Gin would have thought it sweet that not-Izuru's bright, blue eyes didn't seem to stray from little not-Momo. He would have, had he the aesthetic to do so.

Instead, his smile stretched wide as he found those blue eyes turned in his direction.

Really, it was such a shame the living couldn't see the dead.

Gin turned his back to those eyes and moved to go on his way. Not being able to be seen wasn't nearly as fun as he thought it would have been.

Too much happened at once in the next moment, so time slowed to accommodate.

Gin took a step.

Horns blared.

Gin began to turn his head.

Tires screeched.

Cars swerved.

The 4:05 to 3rd Street did not.

Something touched his sleeve.

Sounds: A wet thud; Snapping metal.

Someone gripped his sleeve.

Gin's eyes opened.

Time caught up.

Gin would have watched not-Izuru fly, then subsequently impact on the pavement.

Gin would have admired the pretty red smear not-Izuru had made across the front of the bus and street.

Instead, Gin was watching Izuru.

Izuru; whose eyes were wide and locked with his own.

Izuru; whose fingers were white knuckled and gripped his sleeve.

Izuru; who's newly severed chain of fate hung from his heaving chest.

Not-Momo screamed.

Gin closed his eyes and smiled.

"Come with me, Izuru."

* * *

He walked beside her, attempting not to blush every time their hands brushed or their shoulders bumped against each other. He was glad he had gotten the nerve to offer to walk her home after class today. He hung on her every word, admiring how her eyes lit up as she explained her most recent project. Sure, he didn't understand half of what she was talking about, but her smile was infectious and he couldn't help returning it

"I have to say, none of my assignments have been as interesting as yours seem to…" His sheepish smile disappeared and he trailed off as a flash of silver caught his eye.

His feet were moving before his brain could make sense of what he was doing.

He heard her questioning voice, car horns, screeching tires. None of them slowed his feet.

He reached out, the tips of his fingers just brushing the silver haired man's sleeve.

He never saw the bus.

He felt a flash of pain before shock set in to override it. He heard the thud of his own body and felt something snap from his chest, leaving an odd weight in its place.

His fingers caught purchase in the man's sleeve.

Two very different sets of blue eyes met.

She screamed.

The man closed his eyes and smiled.

"Come with me, Izuru."

* * *

She was so glad he had offered to walk her home today. The walk was usually so boring, but with him around she had someone to talk to. She smiled up at him and attempted to explain the finer points of her latest assignment. Sure, he probably didn't understand a thing about horticulture, but he was always willing to listen to her. She thought that his rapt attention when he clearly had no idea what she was talking about was cute. What would a math major know about plants?

She couldn't help but smile as his face flushed each time they bumped together as they walked. He was such a shy boy! She really hoped he would manage to calm his nerves down enough to ask her out soon. If he didn't, she might take it upon herself to ask him. She was a bit worried that he might faint on her if she did.

His pale cheeks were still stained pink as he gave her one of his goofy, unsure smiles.

"I have to say, none of my assignments have been as interesting as yours seem to…" His smile faded as his eyes turned away from her for the first time since they had left campus.

She glanced off to try and see what he was looking at, but didn't see anything that could draw his attention like that. Maybe she was just too short to see it properly?

"What is it?" Her question had barely escaped her lips before he was running back the way they had come. Maybe he had forgotten something?

She gasped and raised her hands to cover her mouth as he blindly dashed into the street and traffic swerved around him. She felt a bit of relief as he neared the other side of the street. He was going to make it. Oh, he was going to get an earful once she got a hold of him!

She found it really odd that he was reaching out so desperately for thin air. She would have to ask him about that.

She had been so focused on watching him that even she didn't see the bus until he was bouncing off the front of it.

It wasn't until he landed in an unmoving, crumpled heap that she found herself able to breathe again.

She screamed.

**A/N:** Well, that was my first attempt at writing anything for Bleach. Before anyone asks, no Izuru didn't write the haiku at the beginning. I just wrote it from his POV. Reviews would be nice :)

Also, consider this a public service announcement. Look both ways before you cross! (I'm horrible. Now I'm going to get flames about how someone's aunt was hit by a bus and I'm being insensitive e.e )


End file.
